


百利甜

by Godusevpn



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godusevpn/pseuds/Godusevpn
Summary: 次元遇到了离家出走的鲁邦，他们将会经历一段难忘的旅程。（14岁鲁x39岁次，小孩开大车注意！本文有魔改电影一树梨花压海棠和这个杀手不太冷的情节）大家情人节快乐😘
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 3





	百利甜

鲁邦迫不及待地吞下一小块冒着热气的馅饼，因不慎被里面的苹果酱烫到了舌头哇哇大叫。  
“别这么急，没人跟你抢。”次元递给鲁邦一块餐巾。  
服务生端来两杯水，冰的，鲁邦舔了一点立马缩回舌头。隔桌的客人们点燃烟卷，刺鼻的烟味让鲁邦皱着眉捏住鼻子。  
“抱歉，明天我会找一家更适合儿童进入的餐馆的，如果你明天还和我待在一起的话。”  
次元大介是在黄昏的雨雾中见到鲁邦的，男孩撑着亮黄色的雨伞站在路边，为了不弄湿鞋把鞋袜提在手里，光着脚走路。  
“先生，请问去巴黎怎么走？”鲁邦主动拦下次元的车。  
“巴黎？虽然我只是个游客，可我记得巴黎离布卢瓦得有一百七十公里吧。”但次元还是让鲁邦上了车，天没有转晴的迹象，万一再下起暴雨就糟了。  
鲁邦是个活泼的孩子，上车后就开始找话题，在闲聊中次元得知鲁邦要去找住在巴黎的姨妈。“虽然我很讨厌我表哥，可我一点也不想去孤儿院。”鲁邦这么说道。  
付过饭钱后，次元兜里剩下的钞票只够两人在简陋的汽车旅馆住一晚上，次元希望峰不二子能说话算话，明天准时把上次的酬金给他，不然他只能选择半路反悔把鲁邦丢在警察局或孤儿院了。  
旅馆的老板是个驼背的老人，犀利的三角眼透过眼镜片不断打量这一大一小。老板递过来两份登记表，鲁邦抢先一步拿走表和柜台上的笔，跑到角落里写起来。  
“挺有活力的孩子，是你儿子吗？”老板问。  
“不，是我朋友的孩子，我暂时负责照顾他。”次元的回答半真半假。  
房间有些旧了，墙角处摆了一个接水的小桶，外面又下起雨来了，屋顶正往下渗水，雨水打在桶底的声音十分清脆。玄关处有电话，床正前方有一台电视，好在这里的线路还是完好无损的，这两样东西都能用。鲁邦找到了电视遥控器，电视屏幕中先是出现一阵雪花，过了一会画面才显现出来，电视里正在播新闻。  
“下面插播一则寻人启事，昨日一名14岁儿童离家出走......”鲁邦迅速换台，用余光观察周围。次元正在玄关处捣鼓那台电话，似乎并没注意到电视里刚刚播了什么。  
次元终于拨通了电话，听筒那边传来令人熟悉的女声。  
“喂？”  
“峰不二子，咱们说好了明天在广场你把钱给我，你没忘吧？”次元压低声音说。  
“哎呀，怎么听着那么着急，不是说不同意五五分成吗？”  
“你就在中间牵了个线，干活的可是我，你要五五分成？”  
“那没啥好说的了，我要去洗澡了，你也注意休息哦~”  
“你这......行吧，五五分就五五分。”  
“那好，明天市中心广场见。”次元匆匆挂了电话，见鲁邦正坐在床上专心看卡通动画，次元松了口气。电视的杂音很大，再加上窗外嘈杂的雨声，鲁邦应该没听见他刚刚跟人打了电话。  
第二天峰不二子早早地就在广场等待次元了，她穿了件浅色的衣服，戴着遮阳帽和墨镜，身边有个大行李箱，像是来旅游的一样。  
“你的那份，”不二子把行李箱递给次元：“我最近又接到一个委托，你要不要......”  
“不了，我最近抽不出身。”次元拒绝了。  
“抽不出身的话，我也可以给你介绍一些轻松的活，有人曾打电话来让我拉皮条......”  
“我相信你一定拒绝他们了。”换做以往，次元会跟峰不二子闲聊一会儿，可这次不行，他已经把鲁邦丢在冰激凌摊位边上将近半小时了。  
鲁邦正在喷泉边上拿吃剩的蛋筒屑喂鸽子。  
“我还以为你把我丢了。”鲁邦吃完冰激凌后心情貌似不错，拉了拉次元的袖子。  
“我去见了个老朋友。”次元说：“这个朋友帮我捎来了我这个月的工钱。我们今晚可以不用那么狼狈了。”  
几天后他们到达了凡尔赛，这里离巴黎已经非常近了。考虑到身边还有个孩子，次元特意选了穿过城镇和村庄的道路，以便随时停车休整。鲁邦正处在活泼好动的年纪，开在路边的野花、稻草表面爬过的蚂蚁、农场里的牲畜、饭馆老板娘养的老猫都能引起他的兴趣。鲁邦常常因此把外套弄得皱皱巴巴，把小皮鞋蹭的灰扑扑的。到了晚上待在旅馆的时间，经过一天的旅程后鲁邦的话反而比白天更多。次元常在快要入睡时 被鲁邦突然扒拉起来，强忍着困意听鲁邦讲完今天的“发现”。次元猜鲁邦是从小生活在城里的孩子，乡下常见的玩意儿总能让鲁邦感到新奇。鲁邦对次元本人也很好奇，他会有意无意地问次元“你的工作是什么？”，或是“你的故乡是哪儿？”次元大介对此讳莫如深。经过几天的相处，鲁邦感觉自己对次元大介还是一无所知，这个男人全身好像裹着一层厚厚的黑纱，让人看不清他的面目，鲁邦则挖空心思想把这层黑纱剥开。这听起来不太道德，毕竟这几天吃住都是靠着次元，不好再去窥探他的隐私。可好奇心就像疯长的野草，堆积太多就会沤烂变质，鲁邦心想哪怕是撕裂这层纱的一角也好，他便可能透过一条缝窥见些什么。  
凡尔赛是一座旅游城市，城里的酒店也仿了凡尔赛宫的风格。大部分游客都住在这座酒店，酒店大厅里人来人往，相当热闹，不少人打扮得十分得体，把周围风尘仆仆的普通游客衬得更灰头土脸了。沙发旁的一只小狗吸引了鲁邦的注意力，趁着次元跟前台订房间的空隙，鲁邦悄悄走过去，半趴在地板上摸狗，他的鼻子几乎贴着狗的鼻子，袖子上也沾上了不少狗毛。  
“你喜欢狗吗？”  
鲁邦循着声音仰起头，回答：“是的，非常喜欢。”  
“这狗不是任谁都可以摸的，它喜欢年轻漂亮的人。”狗的主人——一位衣装得体的绅士说。  
“谢谢您的夸奖。”鲁邦没听出对方话里的另一层意思——足够引起他警觉的一层意思。  
这时鲁邦听到次元在叫自己，他已经订好房间了。  
狗主人告诉鲁邦，如果想接着跟狗一起玩，可以晚上来他的房间，他会把狗一直拴在房间里。  
吃过晚饭后，鲁邦说自己想出去透透气，然后跑到白天狗主人所说的房间。鲁邦轻轻敲了敲门，发现门虚掩着。房间里没开灯，那条狗正趴在地板上打呼。鲁邦靠近摸摸它的头，它醒过来舔舔鲁邦的手，一溜烟跳到床上。“快下来，会踩上脚印的。”鲁邦伸手去抓狗却扑了个空，还不小心把枕头掀到了地上。枕头下藏着一把枪，还有一个皮夹，皮夹里塞着几张儿童色情照片。鲁邦也没心思玩了，跑出房门，正好被迎面来的狗主人堵了回去。  
“不再待一会儿吗？”  
“不，不用了，我出去太久，我爸爸该着急了。”鲁邦尽量让自己的借口听起来流利一些。  
那人并揪住鲁邦的衣领想把他提起来，鲁邦大喊大叫，那人却把门阖上了。恐惧战胜了理智，鲁邦挣脱后跑到床边拿起枪，手颤抖着瞄准。这时那人开始说一些话劝鲁邦把枪放下，可鲁邦紧张得什么也听不见，眼看那人靠的越来越近，鲁邦扣下了扳机。血溅的鲁邦满脸都是，那人的身体软趴趴的瘫在地上，已经没了生命迹象。鲁邦在那儿呆坐了一会，突然外面响起了敲门声。  
“鲁邦，你在里面吗？”是次元的声音。  
“天哪。”次元进屋后看见屋内的狼藉后惊讶道：“你真是给咱俩惹了个大麻烦。”  
“我该怎么办？”鲁邦声音发抖。  
“不过你没受什么伤吧。”次元问。鲁邦呆滞地摇摇头。次元去盥洗间拿来毛巾帮鲁邦擦干净脸，把尸体抬进浴缸，沾血的地毯和床单也一并盖上去，随后拉紧了浴帘。鲁邦在一旁站着看次元干完这些事，一声不吭。  
“好了，别发呆了，我们赶快走。”  
“去哪儿？”鲁邦问。  
“暂时是不能去巴黎了，我们尽量往乡下跑，等风声过了我再把你送回巴黎。”  
两人半夜提着行李离开旅馆，离开时前台接待员趴在桌子上睡得正香，没有发觉两人离开。  
“你为什么要帮我？”等到出了城，紧绷的神经终于得到一点放松的机会时，鲁邦说出心中的疑问：“为什么你拖走尸体的时候看起来一点儿也不紧张，你以前经常干这个吗？”  
“孩子，好奇心会害死猫。”次元不愿多说什么：“你只要乖乖藏在我给你找的地方，等时候到了我自然会把你送到你想去的地方。”  
“我不，除非你让我跟着你，不然我就去警察局自首，顺便抖出来你帮我处理尸体的事，我猜警察一定在因为一些别的事情找你，不然你完全可以不陪我趟这趟混水。”  
“小白眼狼，脑袋倒是挺灵光。”次元嘟囔一句，转头瞪着鲁邦：“你就不怕我把你杀掉，然后把你的尸体丢到荒郊野岭吗？”  
“我觉得你是好人，不会这样做的。”鲁邦信心满满地回答。次元“切”了一声，继续默不作声地开车，今天发生的事情太多了，他想抽根烟让脑子清醒一下，可终究还是把这个要求咽了回去。  
等清洁工发现尸体时，鲁邦和次元早已远远地离开这座城市了。警察赶到现场的时候，两人已经在一处偏远小镇找地方住下了。  
房间里有收音机和电视，次元进屋后第一件事就是打开收音机收听新闻，鲁邦在一旁看电视打发时间，为了不打扰次元，鲁邦把电视调成了静音。上一位客人可能忘了从放映机里取出光盘，打开电视后屏幕里是一位瘦小的男士正在和一位丰腴的女士亲热，男人对着女人丰满的胸部又揉又舔，鲁邦隐隐约约知道这是什么，立马关了电视，可那副场景在脑海里又挥之不去，他吞了吞口水，悄悄取出那张光盘装进自己的背包。  
次元正聚精会神地听案件的进展，鲁邦从后面圈住他，双手探进衬衫下面抚摸温热的身体。次元以为鲁邦是觉得冷了，就由着他去了。据警方的说法，他们还在从房客中排查可疑人员。他们暂时可能查不出什么来了，次元想道，因为他在登记簿上留的是假名。次元感到鲁邦的手掌裹住自己的胸部，微凉的指尖按住自己的乳头，乳头处传来凉凉的酥酥的感觉。  
“鲁邦，冷的话，就去拿我的外套穿上吧。”次元希望是自己想多了，鲁邦可能只是想暖暖手。  
晚上，鲁邦睡不着，悄悄下床，蹑手蹑脚地爬到次元的床上。次元没醒，鲁邦轻轻解开次元的上衣扣子，整个人埋在被子里，学着影片上的动作托住次元的双乳，嘴唇靠近乳头，对着乳尖吹气，又伸出舌头轻轻舔舐。小猫儿般轻柔的力道不一会儿就让乳头沾着湿漉漉的口水挺立起来。鲁邦感觉次元好像闷哼了一声，慌得大气不敢喘，缩在被窝里一动不动，等了一会儿见没什么动静，又悄悄回到自己的床上。次元一早醒来，发现自己的上衣扣子开了几颗，乳头边缘有点泛红。  
“是过敏吗？还是......”次元转过头，见鲁邦在另一张床上睡得正香。我一定想多了，他昨天刚经历过那种事，怎么可能做这些呢？次元扣好扣子，起身收拾好行李，叫鲁邦起床。鲁邦的大脑还没完全从睡梦中清醒过来，迷迷糊糊地起来穿好衣服，直到带着凉意的风吹到脸上才稍微精神了一些。鲁邦不知道次元在担心他的精神状况，事实上他好得很，昨晚睡了个安稳觉就是证明。鲁邦不会因过去遇到的危险而惶惶不安，也不会因为自己亲手夺走他人的生命而感到愧疚。如果不开枪，死的就是自己，鲁邦很清楚这一点。鲁邦心想，不知道次元知道自己真实的想法后，会不会厌恶自己呢？  
次元联系了峰不二子，两人约好了地方见面，这一回次元把鲁邦也带了过去。不二子拿吸管不断搅弄面前的鸡尾酒，饶有兴趣地看着面前这一大一小。  
“所以因为这个小孩，你失踪了快两个周？”不二子问道：“把这孩子扔到福利院或是什么地方不是更好吗？带着他很不方便吧。”  
“你说的倒轻巧......”这里的音乐放得震天响，吵得人心烦，次元忍着烦躁跟不二子说明了这几天内发生的事。  
“哎呀，你是说凡尔赛那桩命案是你们的杰作吗？这可糟糕了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“负责这个案子的，是那个叫钱形幸一的日本警部。”  
“国际刑警？这个案子需要国际刑警来负责吗？”  
“这当然，因为死者是外国游客，而且嘛......”峰不二子意味深长地看了次元一眼：“想要我说更多的话就要付钱喽，怎么样，要接着往下听吗？”  
“不必了。”次元打断峰不二子的话：“如你所见，我现在有小孩要养活。在追捕我的人多得是，不少这么一个。”  
“这样想可是会吃大亏哦。”不二子望着次元离去的背影，自言自语道。  
鲁邦嚼着泡泡糖站在街头，暗中观察来来往往的行人与车辆。这附近有不少老式居民楼，许多跟鲁邦差不多大的孩子聚在街边玩，这使鲁邦可以轻松与街景融为一体。目标出现了，他一直不停地左顾右盼，鲁邦一眼就认出了他。鲁邦悄悄跟着他上了楼，见他进入某一扇门后，下楼通知次元，然后两人一起上楼。鲁邦用嘴里的泡泡糖糊住猫眼，敲敲门，在得到回应后说：“先生，我可以用一下您家的电话吗？我想打给我的父母，我出门玩忘记带钥匙了，我身上没钱用不了公共电话。”门那边的人沉默了一会儿，似乎是被鲁邦的借口说动了，将门打开一个小缝。次元趁着这个机会挤进去，杀掉这个人。然后两人快速离开，去往另一个城市，从不二子那里领到酬劳，过一段时间后再从不二子那里接到另一份委托。这样的生活已经持续四个月了，次元会按时给鲁邦一些零用钱——像真正的家长那样。次元一直从不二子那里打听凡尔赛那件案子的进展，听说死者的家人和同事对警方的办案速度感到极为不满，已经开始打算私自雇佣杀手了。次元沉默了一会儿，问不二子：“如果他们查到是谁做的了，该怎么办，你觉得他们有可能放过鲁邦吗？”“你怎么成悲观主义者了？你可是我的摇钱树，我不会让你轻易被人逮到的。”“总要做好最坏的打算，不是吗？”这次两人聊的不像以往那样投机，没过多久次元就起身离开了。  
次元离开后，不二子在前台接到一个电话：“峰不二子小姐，请问能拜托您帮忙搜集凡尔赛酒店杀人案罪犯的情报吗？”  
“抱歉啦，我最近没时间，强行买我的时间可是要花大价钱哦。”不二子心中警铃大作，可还是保持住了轻快的语气。  
“价钱不是问题，我们给您两个选择，要么接受，要么去死。”  
不二子感觉到枪口抵在了她的腰上。  
次元跟不二子分开后，没有回去，而是走进另一家酒吧。他现在需要独自一人好好思考一下。如果有什么方法能让生活保持现在这样那再好不过了，次元脑海里经常会浮现这种想法，可这个想法太过自私了，以至于一在脑海中浮现就被次元抹掉了。次元当然知道鲁邦对自己有意思，这小鬼总是想着花样亲他，浅尝辄止的晚安吻还满足不了鲁邦，鲁邦巴不得把舌头伸进他嘴里，手也不老实地往他衣服里钻。次元也知道鲁邦藏在夹层里的光盘——某天他帮鲁邦收拾行李时发现的。次元有想过跟鲁邦讨论一下这方面的事，又怕两人之间本就复杂的关系把事情弄得更糟。年轻人的爱慕宛如融化的橡皮糖，一沾上就很难甩掉，又让人无法狠下心来割裂。次元只能一边装作没有感受到鲁邦的爱意，一边希望鲁邦对自己的热情劲儿快点褪去。两天前，次元发现鲁邦在攒钱，随口问了一句，鲁邦答要攒钱买枪。那天他们吵了一架，当时鲁邦回嘴了一句：“你不会还期望着把我送回原来的生活吧。”，次元不说话了，去门外抽烟，鲁邦跟过来，掰过次元的手腕，吸了一口烟。“我记得你不喜欢烟味。”“小时候是这样。”鲁邦回答：“但现在不一样了，我喜欢看你抽烟。”  
次元决定把鲁邦送回亲人身边了，只要两人的嘴封的够严实，没人会知道这几个月之内发生了什么，鲁邦会回去上学，回到以前的生活，然后渐渐忘掉次元。  
次元今晚喝了很多酒。鲁邦一开门就闻见了次元身上的酒味，他下意识伸手去扶次元。次元一言不发推开鲁邦，独自进了浴室。门“喀哒”一声阖上之后，房间内重归寂静。  
鲁邦进来时，发现次元穿着衣服蜷缩在浴缸里睡着了。鲁邦试着扶次元起来，次元突然抓住鲁邦的手。  
“陪我在这儿待一会儿，就一会儿......”可能是真的喝醉了，次元说话断断续续的，声音也比以往多了点柔和的味道。不知是谁不小心碰了花洒的开关，热水倾盆而下，把两人淋得湿透。劈头浇下的热水看来并没有让次元清醒一点，相反，他握鲁邦的手握的更紧了。面积不大的浴室很快就充满了湿热的雾气，朦朦胧胧的像是置身老式影片中的场景。  
干脆就当作是做了个荒唐的梦吧，不用去想梦醒了需要面对些什么。鲁邦试探着去亲吻次元，次元没像以前一样找借口躲开，反而主动去迎合鲁邦。这对青春期的少年来说无疑是极大的鼓舞，鲁邦欣喜若狂，他继续亲吻次元的脸颊，脖颈，手背；伸手帮次元褪下湿透的衬衫。年轻人的动作通常不是那么具有色情意味，其中包含的更多的是似火的热情，这股热情足以把冷静自持的中年人弄得晕头转向。热情带来的副作用就是操之过急，鲁邦把次元的扣子解的乱七八糟的，西装裤的拉链也卡住了，把鲁邦急了个大红脸。“别急，让我来。”次元嘴上说着，双手解开鲁邦的裤链，鲁邦的阴茎已经勃起的有些明显了。“这么心急吗？”次元轻轻问了一句，鲁邦红着脸，先是点点头，又觉得不好意思了，拨浪鼓似的摇头。次元没去追问，把脸埋进鲁邦的两腿间，鼻尖隔着内裤轻轻蹭那块凸起，再用牙齿慢条斯理地褪下鲁邦的内裤，含住鲁邦的阴茎。好大，现在的小孩发育的这么好吗？次元心里想道，鲁邦的阴茎正抵着他的喉咙口，顶的他有点难受。次元动了动舌头，试图让自己的呼吸顺畅一点，同时也卖力地讨好嘴里这个大家伙。没想到鲁邦这个心急又毛躁的家伙急着把阴茎往次元嘴里捅，还伸手按住次元的后脑勺，连续弄了几次深喉，次元一把推开鲁邦，趴在浴缸边干咳起来。鲁邦也赶忙蹲下来，一边道歉一边帮次元轻轻拍打背部。“你从哪儿......学到这些的，你包里那张光盘吗？”次元平复了一下呼吸，看到鲁邦羞红着脸点头，逗弄鲁邦的坏心思又起来了：“你还从那里面学到了什么，让我见识见识？”  
鲁邦第一次见到次元在自己面前展露他性感与淫荡的那面，之前的次元对鲁邦展示的只有长辈中规中矩的慈爱和不太自在的疏离感。鲁邦有天早晨醒来发现自己的内裤湿漉漉的，阴茎还半勃着，鲁邦跑去问次元该怎么办，次元塞给鲁邦一条干净的内裤，把鲁邦丢进浴室让鲁邦自己解决好再出来。鲁邦以为是酒精迷醉了次元的心智，让次元显出这副媚人的姿态来，殊不知他自己才是扰乱次元心智的那一剂毒药。年轻人的爱意是新鲜的可可奶油，甜腻到能把岁月沉积下来的苦味和涩味都冲散。粗制滥造的影片并未教给鲁邦太多东西，鲁邦看起来有些手足无措，毛毛躁躁的吻把次元的乳头弄得通红，敏感得对着吹口气就会让次元的身子抖一下。“你是还没过哺乳期的小婴儿吗？对胸部这么着迷......”“抱歉.....那个片子里的内容不多。”“算了。”次元主动张开腿，在鲁邦面前扩张自己的后穴：“把你的阴茎插进来。”鲁邦突然懂了什么，不等次元的进一步指导，按着影片在自己脑海中留下的记忆按住次元的大腿根防止次元把腿合上，阴茎对准后穴插进去。鲁邦的动作十分生疏，阴茎抽插得很不规律，次元一会儿觉得后穴被阴茎撑得发疼，一会儿又因为被顶到敏感点爽得叫出声来。次元的阴茎很不争气地提前射了，鲁邦却还有用不完的精力似的，让次元面朝墙壁，从后面抱着次元顶进去。  
第二天早上鲁邦醒来，次元正穿戴整齐坐在床边，又恢复了往日那副淡漠的表情，让鲁邦不禁怀疑昨晚是不是什么也没发生，只是自己做了个荒唐的梦。  
“起床吧，我们该出发了。”  
“去哪儿？”鲁邦心里有点隐隐不安。  
“巴黎。”  
“可是，我们不是要......”“我不能再错下去了，再这么下去我会把你毁了的。”次元不容鲁邦再解释什么，拉着鲁邦上了车。与此同时，房间里的电话正响个不停。不二子一遍又一遍拨出电话，收到的总是忙音。  
鲁邦一路上都没跟次元说一句话，车子行至服务区，鲁邦去商店买口香糖，次元则去电话亭给不二子打了电话。前几次拨打电话总是提示占线，终于打通的那一刻，电话那头传来不二子不耐烦的声音：“谁啊？”“是我，次元大介。”“次元？”不二子惊呼一声：“天哪，我给你打了一天电话了。”不二子舒了一口气，继续说下去：“你还记得凡尔赛那件事吗？有人托我来调查这件事，我也不知道这是单纯的巧合还是他们察觉到了我和你之间的关系，总之，你赶快做好准备......”后面不二子说什么次元都听不进去了，草草回应几句就挂了电话。  
鲁邦已经买好了他想要的东西，正盘着腿坐在后座看杂志。车子旁边正好有一棵树，阳光透过树叶洒在鲁邦的侧脸上，形成漂亮的阴影。心思单纯的少年完全不知道他们正在面对什么，他的注意力完全集中在漫画上，他现在是快乐的，甚至暂时都忘了自己早晨刚和次元吵过一架。真好，次元这样想着，不用被过去的阴影牵绊，也不用对未来提心吊胆。  
次元拨通了钱形幸一的电话。  
钱形正翻阅资料翻的焦头烂额，电话突然响起来自然是让他十分不悦的。“这里是钱形幸一，你哪位？”“钱形警部是吗？我是凡尔赛案件的凶手，我在当初案发的地方等你。”对方说完就挂了电话，尽管有些怀疑，钱形还是带人埋伏在了那里。  
钱形坐在酒店一个隐蔽的角落，观察着进进出出酒店大门的人。所有人看起来都像是十分正常的旅客，直到有个一身黑的男人带着一个半大的孩子走到他面前。“是钱形先生吗？”对方客气地问。“我是。”“我就是给您打电话的人，我的名字是次元大介。”  
在警局，不等钱形询问，次元就一五一十地交代了。“我贪图他的钱财，所以将他杀掉了。”“就这样？”“就这样。”“你以为我会相信吗？”钱形声音提高了八度：“次元大介，你以为我不知道你是干什么的吗？”“随你怎么说。”次元耸耸肩：“反正这次的事情就是这样。”“那好吧，下一个问题，那个孩子跟你是什么关系。”“路上遇到的孤儿罢了，一直没给他找到合适的安顿的地方。”“那你工作的时候，他会在边上看着吗？”“不会的，我工作的时候会把他锁在家里。”钱形的表情变得有些古怪，随后叫下属带来一份剪报，满意地看着次元的脸上流露出一瞬的惊讶。剪报的内容是一份寻人启事，内容是鲁邦家族的继承人鲁邦三世离家出走。“他是个机灵的孩子，竟然连你都骗过去了。”钱形说：“你现在还有什么别的想说的吗？”“我该说的都说了。”“那你在凡尔赛杀人的时候，鲁邦在你身边吗？”钱形问道：“我们在死者的随身物品中发现了......”钱形还没说完，一名警员慌慌张张跑进门来：“警部，那小孩趁看着他的同事去上厕所的功夫跑了。”“他出去多久了？”“我们刚刚找了一会儿，算来已经十分钟了。”“十分钟了？”次元猛地站起来，因为双手被拷在桌子上差点连桌子一块带起来：“让我去找他。”“这不可能。”钱形把次元按回椅子上：“我会派人去找的，他一个人走不远，应该一会儿就找到了。”“但愿如此。”说完这句后，次元拒绝再回答钱形的任何问题。每分每秒的流逝都像从瘪平的牙膏皮里挤牙膏一样难熬，次元心里有种不好的预感，每过一段时间，这份不安的压迫感都会增强几分。终于有人带来了那个噩耗。钱形先去接了那个电话，然后面色凝重地把听筒递给次元。  
“次元大介，我们想跟你谈谈。请你独自一人来七角大楼，不许警察跟着，鲁邦三世在我们手里，不要做多余的事。”次元走出审讯室大门的时候，钱形也从上头接到了不再调查此案的命令。  
七角大楼是一栋未开放的建筑，次元按着电话里的提示找到了建筑后边的小门，那群人正在里面等他。他们问了与警方差不多的问题，关于为什么要杀那个人，是谁派他杀了那个人。“我已经跟警方交代过了，是我见财起意。”对方显然是不相信的，鲁邦误杀的那个人明显是个人渣，那人渣树敌太多，那群人把次元当作是某个势力雇来的杀手也无可厚非。  
鲁邦也没呆站在那里，他趁着那群人注意力全在次元身上时挣脱了。双方见状都拔了枪，次元拽着鲁邦就跑，一路跑到出口，发现出口早就被人锁上了。“该死，他们早做好准备了。”想到楼里可能埋伏了别的敌人，次元不敢在楼里乱走。  
“次元，你看上面。”  
次元顺着鲁邦手指的方向看过去，那里有一个通风口。次元把鲁邦抱上去的时候，鲁邦摸了一手血，低头一看发现次元的左肩膀处红了一大片。  
“你受伤了。”  
“小祖宗，这种时候还管这些有的没的。”次元把鲁邦塞进通风管道，通风管道的大小正好容许一个青少年钻过去。次元来到这里时用桌子堵住了入口的门，那些人找到了这里，开始找破门的方法。  
“你快上来，他们要进来了。”鲁邦说。  
“我进不去，你快走，不然我们谁也活不了。”  
“可......”  
“别浪费时间了。”  
“可我爱你。”鲁邦说。  
“我知道，我知道，我也爱你，可人先要活下去才能继续去爱不是吗？我们只是短暂的分别一会儿，我会找别的方法逃出去的，等事情结束后我就会去找你......”次元一边絮絮叨叨的说着，一边把鲁邦推进去，顺便关上了通风口。  
鲁邦弯弯绕绕的通风管道里爬了许久，终于见到了一丝光亮，他顺着光线爬过去，找到了出口。警方去调查了那栋大楼，除了一些血迹外那里什么也没有。没过多久，二世来警局接走了鲁邦。钱形被调回日本，这件事就这么草草结束了。  
（下面是两个结局）  
BE结局：经历过那件事后，鲁邦并没有改掉离家出走的恶习，这令二世头疼不已。终于，二世不知从哪得了些门路，给鲁邦买了一个保镖。这个保镖正是次元大介。  
鲁邦是记得次元的，可次元已经不记得鲁邦了，这一年间不知发生了些什么，让次元大介只剩了一具空壳。他白天跟在鲁邦身边，在晚上，如果鲁邦需要的话，他会把自己脱得一丝不挂。次元身体的每个部分都被调教得十分善于取悦他人：无论鲁邦把阴茎往他嘴里插得多深，他也不会咳嗽或干呕；他的胸部比以前更柔软了，乳头上还被穿了乳环；他每天都会给后穴做好扩张和润滑，以便他的主人可以在任何时候插进去，如果他的小主人让他整天屁股里都含着假阴茎，他也不会有一句怨言。“你怎样才会生我的气呢？”鲁邦按住次元的脑袋，强迫次元把精液都咽下去。次元乖乖照做了，顺便把溅到脸上的精液也舔了个干净。次元还有严重的性瘾，被操得越狠叫的越浪，如果鲁邦不理他，他就会用玩具满足自己。   
鲁邦想过，如果把次元操到失神，能看见一点过去的次元的影子吗？经过好几次尝试，鲁邦彻底死了这条心。  
鲁邦有天早晨醒来，发现次元正坐在床边望着自己，鲁邦恍惚间以为自己回到了过去。“主人，该起床了。”毫无感情波动的语调。鲁邦失望的“哦”了一声。“我还要继续带着那个吗？”次元问的是体内的跳蛋，昨晚鲁邦拿跳蛋塞住次元的后穴以防止射进去的精液流出来。  
“随便了。”鲁邦说。  
有时人活着，却只能去爱过去的回忆，从以往的剪影中寻找一点慰藉。  
HE结局：鲁邦长大了，不知是幸运还是不幸，他继承了他爷爷偷盗的老本行。鲁邦这次的目标是金字塔中的紫翠玉孔雀，那个实在是难得一见的珍宝，没有理由不偷到手。鲁邦潜入金字塔，发现同时有人也跟他一样为红羽之笑孔雀而来。那人鲁邦再也熟悉不过了，几年的时光几乎没在他身上留下什么痕迹，鲁邦一眼就能认出他来。  
次元正对着又厚又沉的棺椁发愁，鲁邦突然出现在他身后，问：“要帮忙吗？”


End file.
